Since the early 1980's in the Integral Fast Reactor (IFR) program the Chemical Engineering Division (Chemical Technology Division at that time) at Argonne National Laboratory (ANL) has been developing molten salt electrorefining as a compact process for recovery of uranium from spent metallic reactor fuel, as well as from Light Water Reactor (LWR) oxide fuel that had been reduced to a metal. In the IFR program uranium and transuranic metals (transuranics, or TRUs) were codeposited in a liquid cadmium cathode. The codeposition or co-recovery of uranium and transuranics was desirable for non-proliferation reasons.